Gifted Youth
by trimarian
Summary: Serena and Darien at the same College? What is Beryl planning for the newly revealed moon princess? Chapter 14 guys!
1. Prologue

Author's note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty, this is my first FanFic, so feedback would be welcome! I'm totally for Serena and Darien, so any romance in the story will be between them. It'll be no higher than PG-13! Basically this takes place before any Serena/Darien romance..... but they've met before with the whole test papers flying. So the story's pretty much about Serena and the rest of the scouts being accepted to a special college when they're out of high school. It just so happens that Darien's a senior student at the school.(oh lookedat! ^.^) Anyways, here I go...  
  
Prologue ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena!!!!" a voice yelled  
  
"What Raye?" the sleepy 19 year old blonde asked as she picked up her communicator.  
  
"Did you forget about the scout meeting at 10? or did you think you'd already been there in your dreams?" A rather sarcastic girl asked.  
  
"Oh shoot..... right... okies I'll be there in a sec," Serena groaned and climbed out of her bed. 'why can't I sleep in now and then? It's not like we need to have a scout meeting. There's been no attacks for a year now.' Serena thought.  
  
She had a quick shower, pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, put her up in the usual dumplings. Before she made her way out the door of her apartment, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face looked a lot older, it had thinned out a bit, her 'baby fat' was all gone now and she was nearly as tall as Lita. Those weren't the biggest changes though, her hair was no longer a golden blonde, but almost a silver! Sighing she grabbed her bag and left. She finally made it to the temple and went into a room filled with 4 other girls.  
  
"It's about time you got here baka," Raye said and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Really Serena, you'd think that as you got older your internal clock would work a lot better," A black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead said.  
  
"Sorry! You don't have to keep at me all the time... Now what're we here for anyways?" Serena asked.  
  
A small blue-haired girl replied, "Well, we've graduated now, so I thought we needed to decide what college to go to."  
  
"But Amy, I thought you were going to medical school?" Lita asked confused.  
  
"That was before I became a Sailor Scout. We all need to be close to one another in case of an attack," she replied.  
  
"It's not like we've had any evil threats for a while, plus, how will we all get in the same school when Serena here barely graduated," Raye said quickly, "I don't want to go to clown college."  
  
"Back off Raye, it's not like I can say I did any better," Mina piped up, "Besides! We can all go boy-watching together! Think of all the college hunks!"  
  
All of a sudden a head popped around the door. "Uhh..... Raye?" a guy asked.  
  
"What is it Chad? I thought I told you not to bother me"  
  
"Uhh.... Sorry?... It's just..... here's your mail," then Chad ran as fast as he could away from the raven haired priestess.  
  
'Mail' consisted of one big manila envelope, except it had fancy writing on the front. "Open it then Raye! I love getting mail," Mina said excitedly. Raye opened it and one piece of high quality card came out.  
  
It read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Raye Hino,  
  
We are Tellenium College and we have been screening the local high schools for students we feel are unique and talented. Needless to say we are very interested in you. We are willing to pay for your first year tuition and also provide you with an on-site apartment. Please reply to this request ASAP as we wish to have you with us as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Remus Reggimum Dean  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh WOW!!!!" Raye shouted and started jumping up and down. "Free Education!! And my own apartment!!!"  
  
"Hold on Raye, you should really find out about this place before you get too happy," Amy warned.  
  
"There's nothing to find out! Darien Sheilds goes there!!! Oh he's sooo hot!" Raye said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Darien? That idiot?.... how do you know that?" Serena asked kinda shocked.  
  
"Umm.... well... I kinda followed him once to find out where he went to college." Rayes replied shamefully.  
  
"All right Raye! Now that's what I'm talking about," Mina congratualated.  
  
"Meanwhile, everyone out! I need to tell my Grandpa... Oh he'll be so happy!" Raye chattered away and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well that was rude, after all that effort to get here. C'mon Luna, let's go home." Serena picked up her cat and left the Temple. 'Sigh... why is Raye always so lucky? I'll never find a college that will actually accept me.' She made her way home sad and depressed.  
  
*TWACK*  
  
That's it for the Prologue.. the first Chapter will be up in a little bit! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Darien Chiba was having a horrible day and he hadn't even left his apartment yet. He awoke to find his sheets strewn about the room and himself sweating like there was no tomorrow. He managed to get out of the bed and into the bathroom to grab a shower. Holding his head under the water he lent forward trying to sort out the images in his head.  
  
'What a dream,' he thought.  
  
Ever since he could remember, Darien had dreams about a princess. Not just any princess, but HIS princess. She was always blurry in his dream, but there was no mistaking what his heart felt like when he was near her. He needed her love. It was always the same:  
  
***dream***  
  
Princess: "Endy .. Why don't you come for me? I miss you so"  
  
Darien: "I don't know how .. Tell me how? Please?"  
  
Princess: "You need to let yourself find me, come to me Endy."  
  
Darien: "I don't know what you mean? Please?"  
  
The Princess would turn away then with a face full of silent tears. He would try to go to her but find he couldn't move. He watched as she grew wings and soared away.  
  
Darien: "Serenity." He would whisper.  
  
***end dream***  
  
"Damn!" Darien said out loud. He got out of the shower and dried off. 'Why do I have to endure this?' For pity's sake, he hadn't even been intimate with any other woman because every time he would try to go further the image of the Princess would appear before him crying. Scowling he got dressed and headed out the door.  
  
He got in his car and drove away to his summer courses. He began at the University three years ago and was intrigued by the new courses that they kept hosting to keep him involved and interested. He wasn't aiming for anything in particular, no degree. nothing, but they had provided him with free schooling and a place to live and he wasn't going to argue with that. After all, he had spent most of his life without such stability. His eyes hardened as he thought of the orphanages that he passed through as nothing more than a number. No, he was happy with where he was now. When he got the invitation in the mail he had felt something that he had never felt before, worth. Someone had wanted him, so much they were willing to pay to support him.  
  
He remembered the day he went to look for the Dean, Sir Reggimum. How he intended to meet with this amazing man who believed in him so to properly thank him for such kindness. He didn't meet the sophisticated and respectable person he expected. Instead he came face to face with a short bald man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a Kilt. Needless to say he was quite shocked. Who wore that combination of clothing? And that wasn't only it, Sir Reggimum upon seeing Darien had let out a noise that sounded like a gasp which then changed to a choking sound of some sort. Darien hadn't known what to do. He asked if something was wrong and if he should call for help. The bald man shook his head madly and managed to splutter:  
  
"*cough* sorry, see I'm fine now. *hiccup* ... well then.. Quite the resemblance, what brings you here young man?"  
  
"I had just wanted to thank you personally for accepting me into this University... and.. resemblance? What do you mean by that?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh nothing.. Nothing! And you wouldn't be here if you didn't have such a talent and unique presence," with that comment he ushered Darien out the door. "Terribly sorry to get rid of you so quick, but I do have an important meeting in 3 mins with the Mayor."  
  
"Oh, well ..." Darien hadn't finished what he was going to say and was standing outside the Dean's office looking rather bewildered.  
  
Inside the office, Sir Reggimum looked up at a painting, his favourite. It was of an ancient legend of two forbidden lovers. One proud and tall, dressed in brilliant armour with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes, yes, he could see the resemblance quite clearly now. The other figure was of the most beautiful woman Reggimum could imagine. Her hair was the colour of Silver, done up in the most peculiar style, and she looked longingly at the man beside her. The legend was what drove Remus to open the University. He had inherited amazing wealth and needed a cause. He wanted to share the legend among the youth admitted so that they could share a bit of the magic he felt whenever he looked at the painting. His theatre school performed the legend every 10 years for the public to become enraptured in. This year was the year in which the play would be performed, and by the looks of things, he had just met the man who he would persuade to play one of the lead roles. Remus would have to look elsewhere to find the right woman to play the princess, yes. very hard.  
  
Darien finished his classes for the day and went to the coffee shop that was on campus to relax over a nice hot cocoa.  
  
"Hi Darien!" a petite brunette said as she came up to talk to him, "I tried calling, but you must have not gotten the messages I left on your answering machine?"  
  
"Oh, hi Julie," Darien replied rather non-enthusiastically.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out again this weekend?" The girl asked with hopeful big brown eyes.  
  
"Umm. I'd rather not. Look Julie, you're nice and everything, I just don't think that we work great together," he said, "anyways I got to go.. Bye." He left before the sniffling girl could sob out a reply. 'Good grief, it's not like I was clear I wanted a relationship.'  
  
Darien headed out the door and down the street. 'Why won't any woman suit me? I can't help but compare them to the perfection my dream shows.' Darien ran a hand through his hair and kept on his way home.  
  
*TWACK*  
  
The next few moments were a blur of hair, books and bags. After Darien got his bearings he noticed he was on top of something. No, not something. someone! Looking down he saw a mess of silver hair. 'Wait. silver? That's a strange colour."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the mass replied brushing all the hair out of her eyes, "I can't seem to stop this habit of running into people. I ." She stopped speaking as she looked into the face of the man on top of her (on top of her!?!). "DARIEN!!! You BAKA!!!" She kicked him off with rather brute strength  
  
Needless to say Darien flew a couple feet in the air before landing on his feet. 'Boy, good thing I learnt all those moves as Tuxedo Mask.' He looked back at the girl who so rudely addressed him. "Meatball Head? It's been a while, but do you have to insist on ploughing me over every time I see you?"  
  
"I said I was SORRY! Sheesh," Serena retorted. 'This day just can't get better can it?'  
  
"Best get yourself home before you pull any more guys into more compromising positions, or am I the only one you reserve those for?" Darien teased. He enjoyed watching the steam come out of her ears.  
  
"YOU!!! ARGH!!!" Serena yelled and stormed away.  
  
"Safe walk home!" Darien called after the seething person making her way hastily away from him. Shaking his head in silent laughter he made his way back to his apartment.  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter One. Whaddya think? ( Big thanks to my first reviewer, FLaMiN-FIrE-NyMpH, it means a lot to have encouraging words when you're just starting out! I wasn't expecting any until I had completed more of the story. The next chapter should be done in a week or sooner, depends how easily the words get typed. Byes for now. 


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks for all your comments guys! SailorKittyMoon, Shygurl, Icy Frost and Dazed Angel, and White eternity, your encouragement is great ( So, I think I'll write another chapter quickly for you! One thing I should mention before continuing, I said Darien went to see the Dean, which happened this year, not when he first went to the school. (Remus is a rather elusive character; he only managed to see him recently).  
  
Oop, and before I forget, I should do the disclaimer thing. I don't own Sailor Moon at all!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Luna was watching her young charge sleep, Serena was dreaming again. Most of the time she'd be laughing at the silver headed girl as she was rambling about ice creams and Tuxedo Mask with drool coming out of her mouth. However, tonight was a full moon. Serena's bed was right by her window, so the moonlight would shine on her face as if it was only meant for her alone. Throughout the night Luna would hear her cries:  
  
"Endy!!! Noooo! Please don't go," Serena would sob out. "I Love You, stay by my side."  
  
It seemed the dreams were getting worse each time. Luna had tried to ask Serena about them one morning, but to no avail. Serena simply shrugged and told her she was probably watching too much TV. She wasn't quite sure she believed the sailor soldier.  
  
Serena woke and made her way into the bathroom to have a shower. It was 6:00am. Sighing she managed to feel more herself again. The dreams were getting more vivid as if it were critical she paid heed to them. They always consisted of a man, one she addressed as Endy. Washing her face and doing her hair she looked at the crescent moon symbol glowing on her forehead. When the dreams started it was never this clear. The mark also faded away almost instantly, except lately it took a couple of hours for her skin to return to normal. She made her way into the kitchen to make herself some blueberry pancakes and grabbed the morning paper to roam the classifieds for jobs. She doubted she'd make it into college, so she might as well start finding work. She was thinking she'd try going to the arcade later today to talk to Andrew. He was the manager now, so he might be able to let her work there part time. She wasn't desperate for money, her parents made sure she always had enough to pay for her apartment, but she wanted to start feeling more independent.  
  
Just as she was about to head out the door, the phone rang. Checking the caller ID she saw it was Mina and answered it.  
  
"Serena! Is that you? Anyways, you'll never guess what I got in the mail! Of course you won't.. I got accepted to that place Raye did!! Isn't that just the greatest! They're impressed with my volleyball prowess and want to give me a scholarship and have me join their team!" Mina managed to say all in one breath.  
  
"Wow, Mina that's great," Serena half-heartily replied. So that's two of them accepted. She knew Raye could get in, because her grades were always decent, not to mention her status as a priestess. Although Serena was happy for Mina, she couldn't help but feel she had lost the only person who could have kept her company when the others were at school. Mina was never academic, but she totally ruled at volleyball. Organised sports were never Serena's thing, she kept finding herself crashing and tripping into her team-mates. Martial Arts were one thing she could do really well, but that was probably more from being Sailor Moon than Serena Tsukino. Dumpy grades and a klutz, she would never find a place to accept her.  
  
"Hey, you still there?" the voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Huh? Yah I'm here," snapping out of her daze, Serena focused on the voice coming through the phone.  
  
"Anyways, I'm gonna go call everyone else! I'm outtie!" Mina hung up.  
  
Wandering back to the front door, she slipped on her shoes and left the building. Serena decided that she'd go to the arcade first, plus she could pick up something for lunch.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" Serena waved enthusiastically at the blond older boy.  
  
"Hey Serena, how can I help you today? The usual Hot fudge Sundae?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Serena answered with a big grin. She made herself comfortable on the bar stool and watched Andrew make her favourite dessert with big hungry eyes. Just as she was about to ask whether there was any job opportunity, the arcade doors opened and a bouncing Lita came through dragging along a rather embarrassed Amy.  
  
"Guess what! Seems that my cooking has gotten the attention of that Tellenium University place and they want me to train there! Isn't that great! I got the letter in the mail this morning," Lita said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Congrats Lita!" Andrew replied. "You know, Darien goes to that place."  
  
"Yeah, we know that twit goes there, well done Lita! Mina called me this morning saying she got in," Serena replied.  
  
"What 'twit' is that exactly?" Serena had failed to notice a certain dark- haired man come in when they were busy talking.  
  
"Hey Darien, looks like you're going to have some company at your school, Raye, Lita and Mina are all starting there," Andrew stated.  
  
"Actually.. I am too," Amy said in a small voice, "They want me to train in the medical program."  
  
"Hey, that's great guys, and Amy, I'm in the medical program too and It's definitely the best one around," Darien supplied.  
  
"It would have to be the best one to choose such an egotistical idiot such as yourself," Serena jibed.  
  
"Ooo, feisty today are we meatball head? Would you like to enlighten me as to which post-secondary institution you'll be attending?" Darien asked, knowing clearly she hadn't been accepted to any.  
  
"Oh shut up Baka! I just haven't found anything yet."  
  
"Hey Serena, you could always be a model! You're pretty enough," Andrew supplied with a wink. Serena gave him a big grin back. If it wasn't for Reika, she'd go after Andrew for sure.  
  
"With those sour expressions and stupid hair do? I don't think anyone would take her," Darien teased. With that, Serena got up, put the money for the sundae on the counter and left.  
  
"I think you went a little far that time Darien," Andrew supplied.  
  
"She's probably feeling awful enough that the rest of us are going to be together and she'll be left behind. It's not that she's stupid, she just never has put the time into school," Lita said, knowing full well that one of the main reasons Serena never got her work done is because she was so busy fighting the Negaverse. Unlike the others, Serena was always the one to finish off the monsters which took a lot of power out of her, so she was always sleeping. Serena always slept in and was late for class every day, and not only that, she slept through lessons as well. Lita sighed. 'It was not fair for the leader of the scouts, she must feel terrible knowing we'll be apart next year.'  
  
"I didn't mean too be too harsh," Darien mumbled, leaving the arcade feeling like a jerk.  
  
Meanwhile Serena, close to tears was heading home. A nice bubble bath and chocolate would help ease what she was feeling. 'So they're all going to be together at the school. So much for being their leader! If it wasn't for the silly wand, I'd have been kicked out of the scouts long ago.' She was dragging her feet along the pavement obviously not paying attention to where she was going because.  
  
*TWACK*  
  
***********************************  
  
And I'll leave it there. I'll see how quick I can get the next chapter up. Hope everybody likes the story so far! 


	4. Chapter Three

Alrighty, sorry for the delay folks, but I'll write a longer chapter to make up for it, how's that? ( Thanks for all your reviews people! Love Ya. Anyways, Youkai Taijiya Kihok had a few questions in her reviews. Before I answer them I'll just say that my fanfiction sorta blends the anime and the manga together. So, if you haven't read the Manga, I can understand why you'd be confused! Serena's hair ... In the cartoon, it's always blond, even when she changes into neo-queen serenity. *but* in the manga, when she is older, her hair is actually silver like her mothers. Chiba Mamoru is Darien Shields name in the manga, I simply combined the two! = Darien Chiba!  
  
With that in hand, here's the story: (Anymore questions and I'll be glad to answer them)  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
'Great just Great! Girl, you can't even walk down the street without running into someone, practice walking before you attempt to do anything with your life.'  
  
"I'm terribly sorry! I seem to be in my own little world lately and.." Serena started saying as she was picking herself off the ground and began to look at the person that she ran into. Needless to say, she was shocked. There, right in front of her was a short balding man wearing a cowboy hat, a sequin shirt and a kilt. 'I must have hit my head harder than I thought.'  
  
"AHHH!!" the little man screamed and started waving his hands about madly.  
  
The scream snapping her out of her daze, Serena fell down again quite surprised. Meantime the man seemed to regain himself and started muttering away.  
  
"This has got to be a dream; just a week ago I met that other lad. Now a woman! It's like resemblances are running around the city like chickens with their heads cut off.. most peculiar indeed.. Though she certainly doesn't pass the test for gracefulness.. Can't seem to keep on her feet for more than two seconds. I must give this more thought. should talk to her.. But maybe she's got other plans, but she is just right," the man kept on rambling until Serena interrupted.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir? 'just right' for what exactly?" Serena questioned. She figured it was just her luck to run unto a crazy person, maybe she could help him find his way back home.  
  
"Oh, very sorry dear.very sorry, my name is Remus," the man replied, "I'm the dean of Tellenium University."  
  
"Wow, all of my friends have just been admitted there!" Serena replied enthusiastically. Although she hadn't gotten into the University, she was still finding it interesting meeting the dean on the roads of Tokyo.  
  
"Oh, splendid! They must be very special to have made it in, have you not got in then?" Remus asked gently, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings too much. He had already decided to offer her a prestigious apartment and tuition deal, on the one condition she was to perform in the play.  
  
"I didn't get an invitation I'm afraid. I suppose I'll just work and go to a community college," Serena said with a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how you slipped under our radar, but I'd like to ask you to attend, why don't we discuss this over a coffee or something?" The man hopped off to a local café and was waiting for a dumbstruck Serena to follow him.  
  
They talked over lunch about Serena's friends and what subjects interested her most. She was impressed that she could take martial arts, sword craft, dress-making and other strange and exciting courses. Remus had told her that the University would give her a special offer: all her years would be fully paid for, plus she'd have an elite apartment to live in. Unable to refuse, Serena accepted and agreed to move in and start classes the next Monday. She bounced happily back to her current apartment to call her parents and to start packing her things. Serena decided not to tell the other girls yet, because she wanted to surprise them on Monday.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Darien made his way back to his apartment with the cruel words he had said to Serena going over in his head again and again. Every time he was around the girl he felt the need to tease her. It was funny too, the very thing he began to tease her about was something he really liked; her hair. When it was blonde, it was like spun gold, oh how he had wanted to reach out and stroke it. Now that it was silver, It shone gold outside in the sun, and silver in the moonlight. 'Whoa Darien, getting a little carried away I think. You know you've gone without a woman for a while when you start daydreaming of meatball head.' Darien opened the door to his Penthouse suite on the campus and made his way inside. When he was admitted, he was offered one of the elite apartments. The apartment was neighbour only to one, and it hadn't had anyone live in it in the three years he attended the University. Not that he minded really, he really liked his privacy. Throwing his jacket over his living room chair he made his way outside onto the balcony. Time went by quickly and before he knew it, the sun had gone down and in its place was a perfect blue moon. He was mesmerized; like his dream princess, he had always felt a deepening need for something whenever he gazed on the glowing orb. Collecting his thoughts, he breathed a sigh and went inside to try and get some sleep. However, his dream princess had other plans.  
  
~dream~ He was in a garden when laughter, the sound of musical bells filled his ears.  
  
"Love? Are you out there?" He found himself asking.  
  
"Perhaps you're just hearing voices my darling, you should really see someone about that you know," the voice replied.  
  
"Like I need other voices in my head other than your non-stop chatter, now where are you so I can punish you for thinking such thoughts." Darien got up and started to look around playfully. All of a sudden he saw a blur of white dash from behind a tree. Moving rather quickly he managed to catch the feminine shape and tackle her to the ground.  
  
"Oh Endy, like you're going to be able to punish your only love! Your heart will break and you'll waste away to practically nothing," the princess held her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. With that Darien started tickling the beautiful creature with no mercy. "STOP!!! Oh boy.. hahahaaaa.. Whee. Quit it!!!" The feeling of her body squirming against his as she tried to evade his tickles overcame him and he lent in close. Placing his lips over hers he felt complete and happy and he let out a moan. At that moment there was a flash of red light, evil laughter and when he broke away from the kiss what he saw horrified him. There was his love, pale as moonlight, lying lifeless on the ground with a knife wound through her chest.  
  
"NO!!!!! Serenity!!!!!" He cried out. ~end dream~  
  
Darien woke up in the middle of the night clutching his pillow till his knuckles were white as snow. Tears ran down his face and he found himself gasping for breath. When he recovered a little he became angry and frustrated and threw his pillow across the room. He headed to the bathroom to wash his face; there was no way he was going back to sleep. Not tonight. 


	5. Chapter Four

Serena pulled up to the apartment building with all her things in the van she had rented for the day. When she saw the entrance gate, she couldn't help but look up and gape at what she saw. It was beautiful! It was as if she had come face to face a villa in Venice or something. There were about 4 levels and the top one had higher ceilings, private balconies and beautiful flowers. Where the lower levels seemed to be divided into 8 apartments (she could tell by the number of balconies), there seemed to be only two penthouse suites. When the dean had told her he'd provide an apartment, she had no idea it would be one of the penthouse suites in the most beautiful complexes she had ever seen.  
  
Leaving her boxes in the van for now, Serena made her way through the gardens to what looked like the main doors in a dreamy trance. Before she got there however, she accidently bumped into someone.   
  
"Hey! Watch it you klutz!" a woman with stunning green eyes and red hair yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just getting to my apartment," Serena shuddered under this woman's cold stare.  
  
"You're obviously in the wrong place then. These apartments are only for the best students in the school," the woman commented as she looked Serena up and down, "and you're obviously lacking the qualities a top student at Tellenium possesses. No doubt you'll get kicked out soon enough, so don't make yourself too comfy." The woman walked away with her chin held high.   
  
"Stupid red-head," Serena grumbled under her breath. Though she knew the woman was totally not basing her judgement of her on any truth, she couldn't help worry if all of this could be gone as soon as the school realised what a klutz she was. She made her way up the levels to her apartment where she unlocked the door and made her way inside.  
  
She gasped. The room was so big! The colours were gorgeous and after running around the whole place she was amazed. 10 rooms! There's hardly that many in a normal house yet alone an apartment! She made her way into the main bedroom where she laid down on her four poster bed and looked at the ceiling. Any thoughts of the red-head completely slipped her mind as she continually pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Darien had just witnessed Beryl berate someone before strutting up to him. She always was a little firecat.  
  
"Oh Darien! How nice to see you," Beryl said in a smooth voice while placing her hand on his chest. She lent in and whispered in his ear, "of course, you're welcome to see me ANY time. You know where to find me."  
  
"Yah.... right..... later Beryl." There was something about that woman. Darien had dated her for a couple of weeks last year before breaking it off because of the princess dreams getting worse. She certainly was attractive and had wasted no time attempting to seduce him. Had he been any guy, he'd probably be tied around her little finger by now. However, his princess kept his feet on the ground and his mind a little clearer. Maybe he'd give it another shot with her sometime, there was a definite pull to her.. that's for sure.  
  
He made his way up to his apartment and promptly collapsed on his couch for a quick nap. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Shared Dream**  
  
"Serenity?," a man dressed in expensive royal clothes asked as he walked through a rose garden. He could hear the gentle rustling of Serenity's gown by the wild rose garden around the fountain.  
  
"A girl just can't hide from you can she?" Serenity stepped out from behind the fountain with a smile on her face. "I wondered how long it would be till you came to find me," she walked up to him and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, "I was worried when I heard you were entertaining an earthan princess. I've seen her." Serenity raised her hand to play with his collar and continued to look down.  
  
Lifting her chin up so he could see her eyes Endymion replied, "Now why be worried? Princess Beryl is just a spiteful woman lusting after my money. After I finish the neccessary tours of the kingdom, she'll return home and I can continue to spend my days with you." Serenity's eyes still looked sad.  
  
"She lusts after you too Endy, not just your money. I've seen the way she looks at you. I sense great ambition that will stop at nothing to acheive what she wants," Serenity said whilst biting her lip, "you must admit she's beautiful."  
  
Endymion sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "She is good looking I admit that, but it's tainted by her heart." He kissed Serenity on the top of her head. "You have an amazing light that reflects and magnifies your natural beauty. You're the most gorgeous woman in the world. Besides, you have something that she'll never have," he said smiling.  
  
"My own planet?" Serenity said mockingly. She looked Darien in the eyes again as he replied, "No, my love. My complete devotion to you alone." He reached down and captured her lips passionately. Getting over her surprise Serenity returned the kiss with equal expression. Endymion pulled her tightly against him and let out a moan.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Darien felt like he could kill the alarm clock. That was the first time ever that he had a dream with his princess that didn't involve her dying. He briefly wondered why the nightmares had changed. He did remember one thing his princess said, that he actually found her somewhere. No other dream had her acknowledging that he had found her. The thought dissapeared as quickly as it came as he started to get ready for the first day of school this year. He had martial arts today, so he made sure to pack his gi and black belt with a red line through it. Since he was considered a junior master, he would be one of the ones to assess the new students to place them in the correct levels. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way down to the martial arts building.  
  
On his way he saw Beryl marching up to him in her usual seductive way. "Good morning Darien, on your way to the dolo? I'm there for assessment today. I'm sure they'll put me in the Red belt group this year since my technique is close to perfection." Darien rolled his eyes. Although Beryl's competitiveness gave her an advantage, she made mistakes often.  
  
"It's *dojo* actually Beryl, and yes, I'm going there. I'll probably be assessing you," Darien replied. Beryl's eyes had an predative glint in them before returning to normal.  
  
"Don't be too rough with me Darien," she said silkily, "you might just have to examine any injuries you inflict on me more closely." Darien raised his eyebrows and continued to walk to his first class with Beryl oblivious to the fact she was giving triumphant grins to all of the girls while she was passing by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up the next morning after probably the best sleep she'd had in her entire life. She reasoned that it was probably the king sized four poster bed and overhaul of pillows, not the fact that her nightmares had turned more enjoyable. When she went in the bathroom to have her shower, she sighed when she saw the clear crescent moon glowing. Since she had martial arts first this morning she decided she better hide her forehead with a headband and change her hairstyle a little. As much as she loved the buns on both sides of her head, she needed something a little more secure. As Sailormoon, she somehow managed to fight with her odangos, but as Serena, it would just make it easier for her to trip and fall. She put all of her hair in one large braid and twisted it into a bun on the top of her head. She had just bought her gi the other day as she never had formal training before. Although she was used to not doing well in her classes, she felt positive that she'd kick butt in this one; all that senshi training at Rei's temple taught her more than enough. She always reduced her fighting abilities when fighting with the girls as that wasn't her primary purpose of fighting. Since she would be placed in a level during class today, she would make sure to try a little harder than she had in the past.  
  
She made her way out of her apartment complex and ran the rest of the way to the dojo excited that she would see her friends' shocked faces at her being at the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! HAPPY NEW YEAR everybody :) So, you've noticed the entry of Beryl! (lol wasn't that difficult to observe really) ..... so yah...... figured you need a bad guy (or girl in this case) there somewhere........... I hope you're still enjoying the story. If you're finding it a little mushy, I'll try to tone it down a little. Next chapter...... Darien sees Serena at the school for the first time. Does she give him a good fight? will have to see. ..... :) 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N - Sorry for leaving you guys on the edge of your seats.... I'll try to write a longer chapter without a cliff hanger. Your reviews are encouraging.... I'll definitly attempt to update this fic as soon as possible! You can always depend on Sailor Moon fans to keep you motivated!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Serena entered the building and made her way into the women's changing room. She grinned as she snuck up behind Lita and Amy, the others must not have gotten there yet. She tapped both on the shoulder and waited for their reactions.  
  
"Oh Mina, about time you......... Serena? Is that you? ...... What are you doing here?!?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say I ran into the Dean and he admitted me! Isn't that great? We're all in the same school now!" Serena replied grinning.  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so proud! Are you in a program at all?" Amy asked. She always was the one to focus on academics.  
  
"Well, not really. But, I am in the drama production this year. It was one of the conditions of my acceptance actually." Serena explained. At that moment a particular red-head came out of the bathroom stall with a sour expression on her face.  
  
"So you're the girl who shows up and takes the lead role. I wonder why they picked you," Beryl said looking Serena up and down, "especially with no experience like me." Lita looked ready to pummel Beryl's face in, but Amy managed to hold her back. "Oh well, after they see what a mistake they made, they'll send you packing." After a moment a flash of recognition appeared in Beryl's eyes. "Oh! I remember you. You're the klutz who couldn't stay out of my way near the apartment building. Well, you better watch your feet here deary, especially since you're in this class. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two." Beryl walked calmly out of the room passing Mina and Raye on the way.  
  
"What was all that fuss about?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh just some ditz trying to rile Serena up. Though I think she got me instead. I can't wait to see the look on her face as she gets slammed on the mats by me," Lita said, looking determined.  
  
The girls finished getting changed and congratulating Serena on getting in and they left the changing room and joined the others in the main area. They stopped talking as soon as 6 men walked in front of the large group and one started to speak.  
  
"Welcome, I am Grand Master Yoshida," a powerful looking japanese man said, "and these, are the junior masters." He introduced each of the men one by one, and Serena's eyes bulged as she recognized Darien as one of them. 'I hope I don't have to fight him' she thought, it's one thing to fight, but another to ward off nasty comments in the process. "Alright, Please line up at the front here." Serena was surprised there wasn't a larger group. As it was, there were only about 20 students. 'I guess many people don't like to fight.' She took her place in the line-up as Master Yoshida walked up and down the row to select two people to start off. First up was Beryl and Lita. Lita looked like she had just won the lottery. Serena grinned. Even though she could probably beat Lita, she was the strongest of the remaining scouts and she was worse when she didn't like the person she was fighting.  
  
Beryl looked over confident as she strutted up to her starting position. Lita's face showed no expression and Serena knew that Beryl didn't stand a chance. Lita took her postion and bowed. Master Yoshida signalled the start of the match and Beryl lunged at Lita seemingly ready to level her with one blow. Lita obviously had other plans. With a couple of quick arm movements Lita managed to flip Beryl up into the air and give a good punch to her stomach on her descent. The match was over quite quickly with a wheezing red-head on the floor  
  
"Well done Lita! Beryl, you must not attempt to rush the fight. As you can see, it was used against you. Lita, please join Max over there; he will continue to test your abilities," Yoshida stated as he started to look for the next pair. Lita looked dreamily at this Max, he reminded her of her old boyfriend. Yoshida chose Mina and Raye to fight next. Serena knew this would be an entertaining fight, as both were equally matched. Yoshida also stopped in front of Serena. "Why don't you try giving Beryl a better match," he said while looking at her mysteriously. Beryl had an evil grin on her face as she centered in on Serena. Serena's face showed no emotion as she took up her beginning stance. She could hear Mina and Rei still fighting in the background and knew they wouldn't be done for a while. She wanted the match to last a little longer than Lita's, so she decided to fight at a lower level. Darien stopped watching Rei and Mina's match to see if Beryl could stand a chance against this new student. It was strange. He felt this new girl was somewhat familiar, yet he couldn't place where he had seen her before. Beryl and Serena's fight then began. Beryl, obviously learning from her previous fight didn't charge Serena directly, but caught her with a few punches after she faked a move. Beryl was grinning like a wildcat that she managed to get first blood, but Serena simply brushed it off and decided she would let Berl continue to think she was winning. Darien got a little bored watching and went back to looking at Mina and Rei who weren't tiring at all.   
  
Once Beryl's ego looked big enough, Serena decided it was time to go on the offensive. With a short series of kicks and punches she managed to not only wind her opponent, but send her flying across the room landing in a heap at Darien's feet. Darien was shocked out of watching the other match and looked at the red-head at his feet. He looked up to see Serena still calm in the center of the gym. Darien smiled to himself. He realised that this girl fought in a similar way that he did, with no emotion and limited strength. Darien remembered the last time he fought with the full strength of Tuxedo Mask. He was fighting a youma downtown with the sailor scouts. That had been a while ago now. While Darien had been deep in thought he was too much in a daze to see Beryl get up off the floor and march up to Serena when her back was turned. Beryl attempted to throw a punch before Ami cried out and blocked her friend. Grand Master Yoshida looked like he was going to kill something.  
  
"NEVER have I seen such a display of dishonour and immaturity! Beryl! I do not want to see you in this dojo again until you have learnt how to control your anger!" Beryl cast Serena a look of pure hatred before storming out of the building. Darien had never seen his master so angry. Speaking to Serena, Yoshida told her to go work with Darien so that he could asses her level better. He then looked with interest at Ami. "You have shown courage, go practice with Zach over there." Ami blushed as she looked at the guy with wavy blond hair tied back in a ponytail. Mina and Rei had stopped fighting when they saw the attempt on Serena by Beryl. They were both livid and forgot entirely that they were supposed to be fighting each other. Yoshida told Rei to go fight Jed and Mina to go to Mark.   
  
Meanwhile, Serena made her way over to Darien. She was dreading the teasing he was gonna give her. She could see him start bugging her about not being smart enough to watch her back, etc. Ah well, here goes she thought.  
  
"Hello, I'm Darien, what's your name?" Darien asked smiling. This girl was beautiful, and she could fight too. 'That would certainly keep the relationship interesting' he thought wickedly. Serena froze and looked at him astonished. He didn't recognize her! This was just too funny.  
  
"Not exactly a people person are you Baka? Obviously you forget about people that insult you so well," Serena said now with a huge grin on her face. Darien looked dumbstruck for a moment.   
  
"But.... no odangoes!" Darien exclaimed. Just moments before he was thinking thoughts about this girl and now she was meatball head??? Oh man. 'You got to be kidding me'.  
  
"Wow, aren't we quick today!" Serena said grinning. Darien snapped out of his daze and decided that if she was going to be catty, then goodness he would be too!  
  
"No, you're just really slow so it seems like I'm quick," he said with a grin, "what's with the headband anyways? Afraid your head's going to fall apart without your meatballs to hold it in place?"  
  
"Oh that's it you!" Serena replied and started to fight him. Darien was surprised with how strong she was. What bothered him the most was that she was actually keeping him on his toes. Only the other masters had been able to give him sufficient competition. They continued to spar for quite a while and each one started to become more impressed with the others fighting abilities. Neither wanted to fight at their full potential just in case they injured the other. Darien spotted a mistake that Serena made that left her legs unprotected. Doing a sweeping kick he 'swept' her off her feet. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and she managed to grab onto him and bring him down on top of her. It took him a moment to figure out where he was and it wasn't until Serena started squirming that he was abruptly brought back into reality. His eyes darkened as he looked down at his incredibly soft mattress.  
  
"You seem to have a habit of pulling me into compromising positions," Darien breathed into her ear. Serena felt a shiver go through her as she realised how she was covered head to toe by a certain Darien Chiba. She couldn't help but feel the toned muscles and his breathing and she felt all logic escape her. Darien pulled up a little so he was looking into her eyes. For a moment it looked like he was about to kiss her. He moved some of her silver strands off of her face and glanced down quickly at her lips. They looked so soft. 'Princess' he thought as he lent in. Serena was rather close to hysterics now. An attractive, 'did I just think that?', man was on top of her and about to kiss her. The door to the dojo slammed and snapped Darien out of his day dream. He quickly got off of Serena and got to his feet. He quickly looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone seemed to not have seen a thing. That was good. Looking back down at Serena he saw her looking at him strangely. "What's the problem meatball head?" He asked, pushing all previous thoughts of attraction out of his head completely. After all, she was the annoying ditz that she'd always been.  
  
"Nothing at all pig guts!" Serena replied with a huge smile while she jumped up too. If he wanted to ignore what had just happened that was fine with her. Needless to say the whole idea freaked her out quite a bit and she wasn't quite sure what to think. Serena looked up to see Remus (the dean) dressed in a top hat, peasant blouse and his trademark kilt. She did a double take before accepting the person before her. She would have to get used to seeing the dean dressed up so strangely.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but is Darien Chiba here?" Remus asked glancing at everyone in the room. Darien stepped up to meet him and they left the building together. 'I wonder what that's about,' Serena thought. Master Yoshida told the group that he would be working with everyone who had not been assigned to a junior master. 'Great, now I get private lessons from Mr.Arrogant.' Serena went back to the changing room with the rest of the girls to change and get ready for her next class. Hopefully it would go a little smoother than this one did.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N - that was a little longer than usual ne? mae-E, you've got some interesting predictions ^_^. I'm not giving any hints at what's gonna happen though. Feel free to guess though, it's interesting to see how predictable my writing is. Your reviews are brilliant and keep me wanting to write faster. Trust me! They do pressure me to update sooner! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Darien's POV  
  
I found it rather strange that the dean wanted to meet with me, especially since I had only really spoken to him once before. I was still wearing my gi, so I felt a little strange. A quick glance at the dean in his peasant blouse and kilt however, convinced me that I probably looked quite fashionable in comparison.  
  
"Well, Darien old boy, let me tell you something. A long time ago, there were two kingdoms that mistrusted the other," the dean began rambling on. I knew that I should've been paying attention to him, but I was tired from class and he just didn't stop talking. I kept nodding and doing the usual verbal "uh-huh..... yup...... right" that everyone seems to do when they want someone else to think they're paying attention. Before long he seemed to draw to a close with "Great! They'll expect you at the stage hall at 4:00 then!" What in the world?  
  
"Umm, who sorry?" I asked a little confused.  
  
"The drama co-ordinators of course. I was a little worried that you wouldn't want to play the part, but you seem to not have a problem with doing it," Remus continued to babble on about his love for the legend while I was still a little shocked after I realised what I had to do (Must remember to pay attention). I was not an actor, never wanted to be one, was hoping I never would be; and now, officially, I was screwed. I said my farewells to the dean and headed back into the changing rooms to quickly change and head to my next class.  
  
*** Back to Serena***  
  
I think that exercise in the morning definitely energizes you for the day. I was in a great mood and about to head to my next class; one that I was very excited about. Sewing was always something that I enjoyed, so when I heard I could take a performing arts costume workshop program, I registered right away.  
  
The room that I walked into was somewhat small, had about 15 sewing machines, patterns of various costumes on the wall, and rich fabrics laid out on the cutting table. I wandered over to one of the cutting tables and noticed a large book entitled 'The legend's clothes'. I curiously opened the book and began to look at the pictures. Needless to say, I was a little shocked. The first pages showed senshi uniforms! Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Moon, and Mercury were all there. How did we fit into a play? Something just didn't make sense. Just as I was about to turn the page, someone entered the room behind me.  
  
"You must be the new student, I'll be your instructor for this class," said a tall woman with deep green hair that flowed down past her waist. She was stunning.  
  
"Hello! I was just beginning to look through this book; can you tell me what it's for?" Serena asked. She had to find out why the senshi were in a book about a legend.  
  
"That book contains pictures of the costumes we're making for this year's play. You're the one playing the lead role correct?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, but I suppose I'm not too familiar with the story yet. The first meeting's today at 4, so I'm in the dark until then," Serena replied, feeling a little silly for not even knowing what the play was going to be about. Just then, more people came into the class and sat down in some of the chairs. They seemed to know what they were doing and began to take out their supplies and patterns. The woman that she was talking to earlier introduced herself as Ms. Setsuna and told the class to take out their sketchbooks because she was going to go over the costumes that needed to be made and who would be making them. I got out my book and pencil and made sure to get down as many details as possible. There was more than one sewing class it seemed, so our block was only responsible for making the 'princess' dresses of the royal court.  
  
She used some sort of overhead projector that transferred the pictures that I was looking at earlier onto the screen. I was amazed to see people that looked like my friends dressed so formally. The first picture that we looked at was of Mars, her dress was a deep red, with a slightly paler red strip down the front. Mercury was dressed in a musky blue and the fabric from her dress flowed around her. Jupiter had a layered forest green dress and Venus a frilly yellow one. What interested me the most was four more 'princesses'. There was one that had short blond hair wearing a deep blue dress, one with aquamarine coloured hair and a matching dress, a woman with long deep green hair and a black dress, and finally a young girl with short black hair and a purple dress. These women seemed somewhat familiar, but all thoughts of them disappeared when I saw the next picture that Ms. Setsuna showed the class. It was... well, me.  
  
The woman on the screen had on a gown made of wispy white material; there was an embroidered bodice and little circles along the top and the sleeves. The class turned around to look at me.  
  
At this the teacher spoke up, "yes, you may have noticed the resemblance. Class, Serena here will be playing Serenity in the upcoming play." After seeing the picture of the person I was supposed to be, I understood why the dean was muttering on about my resemblance. The other students began to put away their sketchbooks when our teacher interrupted them, "hold on a second, there's still one more costume for us to look at." She then turned the page to reveal a little girl dressed in a light pink dress. Again, I had a feeling as I looked at this little girl and was trying to figure out where I knew her from.  
  
For the rest of the class, Ms. Setsuna went over who would be working on what particular project. Funnily enough, I wasn't going to be working on my costume; the teacher said that there was no reason for me to get sick of it before I had to wear it. I was to work on the dress for 'small lady'; the little girl in wispy pink. For next week's class I would need to have found the fabric that I was going to use. I put a bookmark in my sketchbook and started to leave the classroom. Before I made my way out of the door, the book caught my eye. I went up to the teacher to ask if I could maybe borrow it for the week, but she said that the other classes would need to see it. 'I'll just have to show the girls the sketches that I did,' I thought to myself.  
  
***Setsuna's POV*** She was definitely the one. Serena. I will have to talk to Michiru and Amara about this new revelation. I watched the white haired girl leave the classroom and down the hallway. Looking back at the book, I turned to the page of Serenity. 'Yes, no doubt in my mind.'  
  
Alright, sorry for the incredibly long delay in updating, BUT! I am done school! With exams out of the way, it's a little easier to write. Thank-you for your reviews! What does everyone think about the entry of the outer scouts? And more importantly, Chibi Usa? Enjoy reading, and I'll post another update soon! I promise! ::dodges volleyballs:: 


	9. Chapter Eight

Alright, here's the next instalment! Have you guys managed to see the live action version of Sailor Moon yet? It was a little power rangers meets soap opera at first, but I'm hooked now. I can't wait until episode 31! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing ne? .  
  
After lunch, the rest of the day went rather well. One of the teachers stopped me in the middle of the hall and said that I should join one of his classes. I told him that my schedule was full already, but he insisted on me coming at 2. I agreed to his 'request' and headed back down the hallway to my next class. 'Things certainly are run differently here, cool, but different,' I thought to myself. At three I went to the class that I was supposedly to attend and sat down at one of the large metal tables. About five other guys came into the class before the teacher started to speak. Looking around the classroom I saw all sorts of weapons on the wall. I shivered.  
  
"Serena will be joining us once a week to attempt a piece that she will very much be using during the school play," said the teacher. I could have sworn a flash of twisted glee appeared in his eyes. After introductions, the rest of the class started working on their assignments. The teacher came and sat across from me and finally introduced himself as Mr. Weismann. He took a small beaten looking book out from his pocket and opened it to a page that was dog-eared. On it was a picture of a dagger. It was rather curvy in appearance, and the hilt was encrusted with dark black stones. "You will be constructing this piece for the end of the year," he demanded more than said. I couldn't help but feel a deep sadness when I examined the picture. I averted my eyes after a few seconds and nodded. The rest of the class was spent reading up on how I was supposed to create weapons and observing the others at work. Pretty soon it was 3:30 and the end of class. I rushed out the class and made my way to the other end of the campus.  
  
The familiarity of some of the things in my classes frightened me a little. How could little pictures and objects have such a profound effect on me? I was deep in thought as I headed around a rose garden to make my way to the theatre.  
  
::CRASH!!::  
  
I groaned as I felt the all too familiar weight on top of me. Yet again, here I was looking up into the face of the one and the only Chiba Baka. His deep blue eyes had a merry glint in them as he opened his mouth, no doubt to make some snide comment.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favourite odango atama!" He spoke with an amused glance. What'd I say, the man just can't say hello like any other normal person. I glared at him.  
  
"I'm obviously a favourite something since you tend to land on top of me so very often," I snapped back. That's right boy, try and get back at that one. His eyes widened as he realised that once again he was on top of me. I, of course being the girl I am, didn't allow for him to get off of me in a dignified manner. With some strong leg movements and a technique you learn in middle school self defence, the insufferable man went flying a couple of meters in the air before landing (crashing in an undignified way might be a more descriptive phrase) smack dab in a rose bush. He cried out in shock and pain from the thorns as I got up and made a point of brushing off the little bit of dirt that got on me during our little mishap. "Good- day Darien!" I said cheerfully as I left the boy gaping at me from the bush.  
  
Making my way into the theatre, I congratulated myself for my newfound ability to humiliate my arch enemy. It seemed most of the actors had already been seated, so I took a seat next to them. A tall woman with wavy aquamarine coloured hair introduced herself as the play coordinator, Ms. Michiru or something like that. She was interrupted by the door opening and the entrance of a rather rumpled looking Darien. The teacher asked him what had happened.  
  
"There was a bee," was all he could say in reply. I couldn't help it any longer and burst out in laughter. Everyone looked a little shocked before joining in. Tears started to form and my cheeks started to hurt as Darien made his way over and sat next to me, seemingly amused at my state of laughter.  
  
"It was a big bee," he said in a deep voice in my ear. I only laughed harder and found it hard to catch my breath. Eventually I calmed down and the teacher began to go over the roles that some of the people were to play. Most of the main characters hadn't been cast yet. Michiru explained how there would be an addition held in a couple of months. To my surprise, Darien was playing the other lead, but I wasn't so disturbed (Must've been the good mood I was in). The class went smoothly with short spasms of giggles every time Darien attempted to pick thorns out of his clothes. I thought to myself how the rest of the scouts might want to try out so I didn't have to do this thing by myself. The teacher handed out scripts to everyone and told us to read it through before next week. I tucked the script into my bag, slung it over my shoulder and went out the building to my apartment.  
  
I collapsed on my bed. 'I'll just have a short nap,' I thought to myself and drifted off. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Darien's POV:  
  
I rested on my couch with my arms behind my head. So, Serena would be my sparring partner in martial arts and the other lead in the play. I should have probably been annoyed, but it didn't seem so bad. She was a brilliant fighter, it would be interesting to see how good she really is without holding back. She has certainly changed. I drifted off to sleep slowly and the dreams came right away.  
  
shared dream  
  
The prince heard someone singing softly to herself in the garden. He looked up at the moon and smiled as he saw it full and brightly shining down on the person below. There was his love laying by the pond. No words could express how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He approached her quietly and bent down to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead where her crescent was. She opened her gorgeous eyes and smiled. I sat down beside her and lifted her head for her to rest it in my lap. Stroking her face, she started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Mother and Father had told me of the arranged marriage to Lady Beryl, only to have it cancelled when they found how opposed to it I was (Was simply not going to be King). Beryl had been horrific when she got the news. She had to be banished from the kingdom as she became violent and tried to attack the King and Queen. She swore that we hadn't seen the last of her, and while the other nobles laughed, I took note of her need for revenge. Looking down at my sleeping princess, I imagined how happy our future would be and how I wouldn't risk anyone ruining it for us.  
  
All of a sudden... wounds began to appear on her. One, in the centre of her chest, bled and bled until her white gown was saturated and tainted. She opened her eyes and her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. My eyes filled with tears as I was helpless to do anything. When she breathed her last I let out a howl, though nothing could comfort me now. My true love..... dead.... in my arms....  
  
end dream  
  
Darien woke up with tears in his eyes. 'Oh princess, why can't I help you?' He looked outside at the full moon. After getting something to drink he went into his office to do some work. Yet again, there wasn't going to be anymore sleeping tonight. He paused his work on the computer when he spotted his script poking out of his shoulder bag. 'I might as well start reading it as it needs to be done before next week'. Picking up the script, he sat back down into his armchair and started reading.  
  
Back to Serena  
  
Serena awoke with a terrible headache. She looked in the mirror and sure enough, her moon was glowing brightly. What a dream that was last night. She had gone from feeling so content with her prince taking care of her, to feeling like her whole body was on fire at once. Her arms and legs were all sore. She wondered if it had anything to do with the injuries she had during her dream. Probably some psychilogical thing. She got her gi on and headed out for her first class. She didn't know how well she could fight when she was feeling this weak.  
  
She almost made it there before she heard a voice behind her. "Why hello ugly klutz, I've come to show you how chance you beating me yesterday was," Beryl said icily. Serena turned around and saw the red head looking like she was ready to fight. "It's about time someone taught you that you can't survive in this place." She had such a terrible look in her eyes that Serena backed away slowly. She was surrounded by trees and didn't think she could get away in time. If she was feeling alright, she probably could beat her hands down, however, she wasn't. Beryl attacked quick and with power. Not even managing to defend herself, Serena collapsed on the ground before blacking out. Beryl looked closely at her face and saw something on her forehead where the headband had fallen away. 'A crescent moon?,' she thought, "that can't be!' Beryl left the fallen girl while contemplating. 'This changes everything,' she commented with an evil grin, 'everything indeed.' As Beryl left Serena, the crescent moon flickered and then went out.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien was heading in for class when he spotted a crumpled mess on the ground. Upon further examination, he realised it was Serena.... and that she was battered and bruised. He picked her up gently and started walking to the first aid office. When he got there he swore. The stupid place was closed for some reason. Where was he supposed to go now? He was in the medical program, so maybe he could do something for her back at his apartment. He headed back to the building and let her down on the couch in the living room. He decided to start with her face and started washing it with warm water. After looking at what a mess her hair was, he grabbed a comb and started to unravel the braid. He never realised how long her hair was before. Sure, it was long when it was in the odangoes, but he guessed that the odangoes held more hair than he thought they did. Darien finally got to do since the first time he saw her hair... touch it. Oh it was incredibly soft. He looked down at her battered form and something stirred inside him. He knew that whoever did this was going to have to deal with him. No-one hurt his meatball head and got away with it.   
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the delay guys, kinda took off for Italy for 2 months. Glad you found the last chapter amusing. Things are going to get a little more interesting from here, so hopefully i manage to include everything alright. If i've overlooked something major, give me a shout.... cause sometimes i'll forget to write a part of the story that's already in my head :P ...... 


	11. Chapter Ten

-----------------------------  
  
Wow. Just got back from the Corrs concert! It was amazing!.... Thank you guys so much for your reviews! mae-E, Italy was wonderful! 2 months was a long time to be away from my boyfriend though :/ ..... but I came back! ........ Thanks also to Jazzy-Moon19, snow-pheonix, Seren Lunar Echo, Akiko Koishii, Starlit Warrior, Ladies Trio, and MoonPrincess568 for your reviews of last chapter. It's really cool to see some of you who have been my first reviewers tell me how well I'm holding up later on. It's much appreciated! Okies, sounding like a corny oscar ceremony.... on with the story!  
  
Serena  
  
I felt like I was surrounded by clouds, and so cozy. I almost didn't want to open my eyes. It must be a dream, because my bed isn't like this. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up a little. I was in a bedroom, still dressed in my gi. 'My gi?' Oh right, Beryl. 'That girl has major problems.' I looked around the room trying to understand where I could be. Everything was clean, white, and neat. 'Definitly not mine.' I got out of bed and opened the curtains to the balcony. The sun was setting, so many beautiful purples and wispy pinks; or maybe those blows to the head affected me more than I thought they did. I heard some noises coming from outside my door and decided I needed to investigate. The apartment was similar to mine, in fact, the view seem vaguely similar as well. There was hardly any decoration or colour though, just plain white. 'This place needs a bit of character.' I walked into the kitchen area where I saw the back of a man sorting through stuff in his fridge.  
  
"Hello?" I barely whispered. It seemed enough to scare the guy into getting up quickly before tripping and landing in a heap in the middle of the floor. Hearing a groan I went around the counter to see if he was alright. Who else do I see but Darien himself. Of course, meeting this man warrants a klutz moment of my own, so I lose my balance and end up landing on top of him on the floor. 'There seems to be a common thread in my life.'  
  
"Thanks meatballs, seems you're back to normal after whatever it is happened to you," the baka stated indignantly, yet not with his usual enthusiasm. I would have thought of something smart to say back to him, but I seemed to be a little distracted. 'Where was my normal suaveness when it came to insulting the jerk?' .... I started to blush as I felt the full length of him underneath me. I looked up into his eyes and saw something new, almost a tenderness flash through them. His eyes had always been striking, yes, but I had never seen them with this warmth. His hand reached up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear; I realised it was out of its bun. He was the one to break the silence. "So, you feeling alright? You were rather beat up when I found you," he said tenderly.  
  
"I'm feeling alright, though I still ache a little and my head feels like it's splitting in two." I couldn't believe we were having a normal conversation longer than a sentence each! - There had to be something wrong here. "Umm, Darien, how did I get here?" I asked. There were first aid offices on campus, so I couldn't understand why he would take me here when my condition would have required better care. Hold on, why didn't he take me to a medical center? "Oh I see what you're up to," my voice started to rise as I got off of him," you decided to bring me back here and see what you could get away with." My face must've seemed rather intimidating because he started to stumble. I didn't give him a chance to speak and ended up storming out of his apartment leaving him on the kitchen floor with a flabbergasted expression on his face. I eventually realised that he lived in the neighbouring apartment, so I stormed into mine and sat down in a huff on the couch. I went over to my answering machine and smiled to myself at all the messages from my friends who were worried about me missing class.  
  
I called around and arranged for the girls to come over in 30 mins for a meeting so I could tell them about all that's happened. I still hadn't mentioned the dresses in sewing or the auditions for the play. It would be so much fun to have them perform with me. Thanks to my super charged healing as sailor moon (which seemed to be back in gear after that weakness attack today), I felt much better and my bruises for the most part disappeared. Now, all I needed to do was get out of these dirty clothes.  
  
During my shower, I heard a knock at my front door. They'd just have to wait, my cleanliness was at stake. After I got out, I opened my door and found a beautiful red rose and a note.  
  
The note:  
  
Serena,  
  
The medical office was closed, that's why I took you to my place. Hopefully that clears up any misunderstanding. Also, I'm not finished, you need to talk to me about what happened before I found you on the ground. It needs to be reported.  
  
- Darien  
  
Darien walked away from Serena's door that night thinking all sorts of things. She seemed to have been dreaming while at his apartment. When he went into his room to check on her, she breathed out a name. He didn't know why it affected him so much... 'Endy,' he thought to himself... so strange... yet so familiar.  
  
Back at Serena's apartment, the rose was sitting in a vase in her room. The scouts had made their way over for the meeting and she described the costumes to the girls.  
  
"OOOOOO! What did mine look like??? Huh Huh... I bet it was dreamy, I've always imagined I was a princess, wouldn't that be so cool!" Mina managed to say all in one breath. Serena got her sketchbook out of her bag and showed them the tentative sketches of their gowns. Even Amy looked interested.  
  
"I wonder who will be playing the people that look like us in the play," Lita questioned while her eyes lingered on the green gown before her eyes.  
  
"Well, that's the thing. I also went the the Drama meeting. It seems that those roles haven't been given out yet. Soooo I was thinking," Serena trailed off.  
  
"So anybody could just take my dress! Oh that is so not fair," Mina sulked. Everyone had blank stares for awhile before Raye finally broke the silence and informed Mina that she could try for the part herself. After Mina, Lita, and I finished jumping around the room like idiots, Luna made her entrance.  
  
"So, Serena, what happened to you today?" She asked. The girls' attention turned me. I explained the morning weakness and the girls' expressions turned to unbridled fury when I talked about Beryl's cowardly attack. Lita's knuckles turned white while she clenched my pillow.  
  
"I'll kill her.... really.... she's so dead," Lita fumed. No doubt the next time Lita saw the woman, she was dead. I looked to Raye, who was unusually quiet and looking out the window.  
  
"I think this is just the beginning," Raye whispered faintly, "I'm getting a horrible feeling about this."  
  
The night went on a little bit after that, but I managed to get to bed at not too late a time. After all, I would attempt to go to classes the next day. I tucked into bed with my script and started reading the story I was to reinact. Endymion... that name sounds familiar somehow...  
  
Meanwhile, back at a redhead's apartment  
  
Beryl picked up her receiver and called a certain someone's number.  
  
"Hello," a deep voice responded on the other line.  
  
"Seems the dean's managed to find the right woman. She's here.." Beryl said as the corners of her mouth turned up into an evil smirk. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Alright, here's the next chapter. Will hopefully get a few more in before school starts up again. MoonPrincess568- glad you love the story! :) Ladies Trio - i'm glad you're sticking with me and waiting :P mae-E - always guessing what's going to happen next! You'll find out how many of your predictions are going to be right :) Seren Lunar Echo - you'll find out soon enough, these evil villians are usually not very good at hiding their plans :P I guess I'm not much of villian :) Akiko Koishii - ahh yes it was..... krstelo - glad you're re loving the story :P Starlit Warrior - ahh yes, that too will reveal itself in time... though you'll probably guess soon enough aya777 - I plan on doing so! Moon Pie - The action is coming! as is the new chapter.... so here it is :)  
  
Serena spent the rest of the week reviewing her script and attending her usual classes. She found she was even enjoying her weapon making class as she had made friends with a couple of the guys there. Darien had managed to get her to tell him about what really happened when he had found her beaten on the ground. He seemed rather angry when he found out who it was that caused it. Beryl had been laying it low for the last couple of days; Serena thought this was in order to avoid confrontation with the scouts. Raye though had been acting strangely. She would zone out every now and then and speak warnings of impending doom. Serena couldn't help but think the priestess was right. That's part of why she was on her way to the campus' temple where Raye would be spending her Saturday.  
  
She must have been distracted from the lines she was reciting in her head from the play as she looked up and saw that she had no idea where she was. It looked like she was on the edge of some sort of forest area. She could hear a stream behind the trees, so she decided to investigate. To keep herself from becoming too scared she decided to hum random notes (a strange thing to do yes, but it does keep one distracted). She found a bit of a resting spot by the stream and sat down on a rock. 'I'll have to tell Lita about this spot, she loves the outdoors,' Serena thought to herself. After sitting at her quiet spot for a while, she started to head back. She had this weird feeling that she was being followed, but she brushed it off thinking it was just her nerves.  
  
After finding her way to the temple she went in. She was informed that Raye was in front of the fire at the moment and that she could wait for her outside of the door. Raye wasn't too long in coming out and her eyes were red and puffy. When she saw Serena, she told her to follow her into one of the side rooms. It was quiet for a bit before Serena finally asked how Raye was. It was obvious that she had been crying for a bit. Raye didn't give away a whole lot, but she did say that the scouts had to find the princess soon because she was in trouble. There would be a scout meeting soon.  
  
Serena headed back to her apartment when yet again she ran into somebody. She didn't tumble to the ground at least, so she knew it couldn't be Darien. She apologized to the tall man she recognized from her weapons class.  
  
"Hahaha, hi Serena! You need to watch where those pretty little feet are going. You wouldn't want to stumble into anything dangerous now would you?" The blond haired man stated.  
  
"Right Daimon, I'll be more careful next time," Serena said quickly and started to walk away quickly. She didn't know why, but she felt Daimon was a little interested in her and it made her a little uncomfortable. After all, she had never really had a boyfriend. 'Huh,' she thought, 'that's really sad. I'm in College and I've never had a boyfriend.' Maybe Daimon wasn't too bad, he was rather attractive with his blond/whitish hair and lean build. While she was wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Daimon following her.  
  
"Serena, here, let me walk you back to your apartment," he said more than asked. She was about to say 'no thank you, I'm fine by myself' when he said, "I need your help in our homework and was wondering if we could talk on the way." Well, if there was one thing she couldn't do it was to turn down a person's plea for help. So, she nodded and started back towards her apartment with her classmate. They talked until she got to her building. "You know Serena, you're really easy to talk to," Daimon said gently, "do you think we could go out sometime?" Serena was a little shocked at first and went beet red. She was never good when it came to romance and the opposite sex. She was just about to answer when someone interrupted from behind.  
  
"Hey Meatballs, I need to talk to you," Darien said while looking at Daimon suspiciously.  
  
"Can't it wait Chiba-san? We were just in the middle of a conversation before you interrupted," Daimon said coldly. Serena looked back and forth between the men that seemed to be staring each other down.  
  
"It's about the play Serena," Darien said while still staring at Daimon out the corner of his eye. Serena was relieved to have a reason to get out of the conversation with Daimon; it would give her a little more time to think about his question.  
  
"It's alright Daimon, I'll see you in class on Monday, k?" Serena told him before nodding at Darien to follow her inside the building. While in the elevator she asked him about the play.  
  
"Well, uhhh, you see.... there wasn't actually anything to tell you about the play," Darien said nervously at first before going into a little arrogant speech, "you just shouldn't be speaking to that ... that guy. He's bad news. He's the type that tends to well, you know, want stuff."  
  
This time Serena's face turned red for an entirely different reason. "AND WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DICTATE MY LOVE LIFE YOU JERK!" She said in a rage. "Or do you just want to see me unhappy?" She got out at their floor and marched into her apartment slamming the door behind her.  
  
"That one always jumps to conclusions. It's just as well Tuxedo Mask has an endless supply of roses," Darien mumbled as he went into his apartment to attempt to figure out the woman that lived beside him. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Alright, here's the next chappie! MoonPrincess568 - Sorry it was too short for you, this chapter isn't much better I'm afraid. Perhaps there'll be a nice long chapter coming up. I'd like to do another dream sequence soon, so that might have more words for you. mae-E - They'll probably take their time in finding out about Serena. Raye's mind isn't exactly open to the idea :P Darien will have his own chance in the next little bit and Daimon will play an interesting role as well. As for Setsuna, I don't think she suspects any evil in the weapon class, not yet anyways. Akiko Koishii - Yes, but don't feel too sorry for the big lug. He'll have his chance in the future :) Moon Pie - Hahaha, I'm glad you like love triangles, they certainly add a different flavour to the story :) Hidden Sovereign - Glad to see you review! I do try to include most of the characters, though it does get a little muddling at times... that's more a fault of mine though. OK everyone, here's the next bit, please read and review. I love to see your comments.  
  
Serena didn't have as much time to think about Daimon's proposition on Sunday as she was busy catching up some of the work she missed the week before. Her fabric had been bought and she had found a used sewing machine for not too much money; she could work from home now. Her and Darien were supposed to meet and practice new techniques for martial arts. Since he was assigned to her, they had to complete a certain amount of practice every week. She had been avoiding him though, so her work in both martial arts and the play were suffering. This only made her more mad as it was his fault she was behind in classes.  
  
As for now, the scouts were on their way to her apartment for another meeting. This time it was Raye that needed to speak to everyone.  
  
"Alright, for some time now I have been sensing an evil presence among us. We need to be on our guard," Raye said solemnly whilst looking around at each of the scouts.  
  
"We haven't exactly been practicing our moves either. If there was a youma attack we wouldn't exactly be in top form," Lita glumly brought up. "I know we're supposed to be training with our junior masters, but we can't exactly go full force on them now can we?"  
  
"So you're saying we need to set some time aside to train amonst us? How are we supposed to find a place to do that?" Mina enquired.  
  
Serena hadn't said anything until this point, but when Mina said the scouts needed somewhere to practice, she knew just the spot. "I found a secluded sort of spot yesterday when I was wandering around the campus. It had a clearing that we could use"  
  
"Couldn't someone just wander in and see us though? We can't have people seeing us train," Mina questioned.  
  
"Well," said Amy, "I could probably set up a containment shield that prevents sound from travelling and would hide our locations." Amy always was the smart one.  
  
"It's settled then, we'll train, starting today!" Raye jumped up.  
  
"Now hold on a second, can't we start tomorrow or something?" Serena stammered. She had already worked the whole day trying to catch up and she was extremely tired. She wished she hadn't said anything when Raye turned and looked at her a moment.  
  
"We have a responsibility meatball brain! I still don't understand why it's you with that wand. You're the weakest one of the group and you always run away from danger. Show some smarts!" Now that hurt a little. Serena knew she was clumsy, but she could take on any of the scouts and beat them; she just hid her strength while training with them. She took Raye's battering with just a nod. Afterall, Raye had been rather high-strung lately, going on about the princess and all. She didn't notice Lita looking at her sympathetically.  
  
"Let's go then everyone," Lita said, "I feel like expending some energy."  
  
Everyone followed Serena to the clearing and started stretching while Amy set up the shield. Lita started to fight with Amy and Serena while Mina and Raye set out against each other. The practice lasted for a couple of hours before they packed it in. Serena went home absolutely exhausted. She went into her apartment and went right to sleep on her couch. Had she gone into her bedroom she would have seen another rose and message, but she would just have to find that later wouldn't she.  
  
Weapons class was interesting the next day. She was attempting to design a very tricky mechanism; one that would allow a blade to retract into the hilt. Since she was supposed to use her knife in the play realistically, the teacher thought she'd better make a fake one. She was having problems with one of the details when Daimon came and sat next to her. She didn't notice since she was so wrapped up in her drawings.  
  
"You might have more success if you put the spring on the left hand side and move the detail on the handle over a little bit," Daimon said while reaching over her drawing (and her arm!) and pointing to the location he was looking at. Serena blushed at the small bit of contact.  
  
"Thank-you, I guess all it needed was someone new to look at the problem," Serena said gratefully. He certainly was a nice guy. The other guys just concentrated on their own work most of the time and probably wouldn't have taken the time to help her out. She looked Daimon in the eyes, big mistake! His eyes darkened a little and he opened his mouth.  
  
"Listen, Serena, I was serious the other day. Will you consider going out with me?" He asked hopefully. Well now, last week she wouldn't have considered it, but since he was being a nice guy, she thought that she could give him a chance. Even if he was a little overwhelming at times.  
  
"Alright Daimon, that sounds nice. Where do you want to go?" Serena replied with a genuine smile on her face.  
  
"That'll be a surprise," he said with a smirk, " pick you up tomorrow at 7'o'clock?"  
  
"Sounds good!" Serena would have to pay a visit to Mina, well, her wardrobe at least. She hadn't concentrated much on her appearance at all since coming to the campus and she would need something date appropriate. She groaned as she realised that going to Mina would require her knowing about her date. Oh well, she'd stick with it and bear the brunt of any teasing that comes her way.  
  
In sewing she started to cut out her patterns for the dress she was making when Ms.Setsuna came up to her.  
  
"Serena, it looks like you're making progress on your dress. You're going to need exact measurements though, so I've arranged for someone to come in today," the teacher mentioned. At this Serena wondered if it was going to be the little girl in the picture. How would she respond around someone that triggered such nostalgia in her. She was in a daze when a younger girl arrived at the desk.  
  
"Hello. Setsuna said you needed to measure me," the little girl said softly. 'This was it,' Serena thought. She gathered her courage and looked up at the little girl and let out the breath she was holding... 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

It wasn't the girl in the picture at all. In her place was a delicate looking child with purple eyes and black hair.

"This is Hotaru," Setsuna introduced, "Since the girl playing the part hasn't been chosen yet, Hotaru will be serving as your model."

Serena took a liking to the girl as she worked with her through the class. Hotaru didn't speak very much and tended just to look at Serena in a very strange way. After classes, Serena made her way over to Mina's dorm to ask her about borrowing some clothes. As she suspected, Mina wasn't as oblivious as she usually is and confronted her about why she needed the clothes.

"Now, Serena... you hardly ever dress up... let alone borrow MY clothes, so out with it!!!" Mina was towering over Serena who was sitting on the bed.

"Uhh.... I have a date," Serena offered and winced... 'Wait for it...'

"Oooohhhhh mmmmmmmmyyyyy gooooooossshhhh! Isn't that the best thing EVER! What kind of date? Oh nevermind, I'll just get out all my clothes and you can try them on right now," Mina shouted gleefully as she bounced over to her closet and started flinging all sorts of clothing out of it. Serena heard her mumbling something that she couldn't make out over all the bustling and it sounded something like 'who are you going out with'.

"Daimon. He's that guy in my metal works class that helps me out sometimes," Serena said thoughtfully. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him yet, but she thought it was only fair that she give the guy a chance. She can't always wait around for prince charming.

"FOUND IT!" Mina called out gleefully from the mountain of clothes. She held up a light pink spaghetti strap dress. Serena looked at it and decided it was rather pretty, but that she'd better try it on first. She went into the bathroom and got changed. The dress was made from a soft fabric and fell just below her knees. It hugged in just the right places and Serena thanked kami that Mina and her were so similar in size. She exited the bathroom to more of Mina's shrieking and giggling.

"You should take your hair out of those buns. You need to look extra special. Here, let me help. You can see how I do it tonight and then you can do it tomorrow for your date no prob," Mina said as she sat Serena down and started putting Serena's hair into rags and wetted them. "Those should be lovely springy ringlets for tomorrow!"

Serena looked at herself in the mirror and let out a small smile; she felt beautiful. 'I should really dress up more often. It just makes me feel great.'

Mina started experimenting with her makeup and was fluttering all around Serena to make sure she looked perfect. Serena couldn't help but think that this felt all too familiar, but she shrugged it off. Once Mina was finished they chatted a little about the week and agreed to meet later that evening for scout training.

It was cold on the way back to Serena's apartment and she pulled her jacket tightly around her shoulders. It was just starting to get dark, so she would have to get back and get something to eat soon. She opened the door and went through to the kitchen.

'Time for some French toast I think,' Serena thought to herself as she got the necessary ingredients out of her fridge and started to make dinner. Sure it wasn't the most nutritious dinner, but sugar always helped for having to train. I guess the bonus of the scout training is that she didn't have to worry about practicing new techniques with junior master Darien Chiba. 'Great, now I'm mad again,' Serena thought as she remembered the shouting match from the day before. She couldn't believe the guy. Just when they had managed to get along reasonably well for a little bit he had to go and ruin everything. 'He probably just wants to see me flunk out of this school like Beryl does.'

With those thoughts in her head she made her way into her bedroom to rest for a little bit before meeting the girls in the clearing. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed another red rose and a note.

Serena,

You misunderstood me the other night. I didn't mean to control your life in any way, it's just that you're not used to University life and I don't think you know how different the guys are here. Be careful of this Daimon fellow. I don't trust him.

- Darien

And that was it. For goodness sakes, that boy had issues. She grabbed her water bottle and headed out the door for another night of intense training.

---

Lita had managed to get a punch to Serena's stomach when she was distracted by thoughts of her date tomorrow. Unluckily Raye had seen and had gone off on her again about paying attention and taking responsibility. 'One of these days that girl is going to blow her head off from all these remarks,' Serena thought as she was standing there taking the criticism that was in no way constructive.

She collapsed on her bed that night and didn't even bother to change into her pjs. A brief thought of how Darien managed to leave the rose on her bed entered her mind before she drifted off to sleep and forgot all about it as she had another dream.

The dream

There he was. The most handsome man she had ever seen. Her mother had just come to Earth on a short political trip and decided to bring her only daughter along as to familiarize her with what she would have to think about as a future Queen.

Upon arrival she had graciously greeted the King and Queen of Earth who said she was allowed to wander around the grounds while they talked.

The Princess was excited about being in a new place and began wandering around the gardens. She heard some noise coming from a nearby lake and decided to investigate. Hiding herself in the grove of trees, she was now admiring the man who was wandering along the edge of the lake. Just when she thought he couldn't get any better, he rid himself of his shirt and started on his breeches. Serenity gasped. She had never seen such a thing before and immediately closed her eyes. Curiosity however willed her to open them and to her disappointment he was already swimming about in the lake.

She was just about to head back to the castle when she heard the man speak.

"You may as well come out, I know you've been there for the last 10 minutes." Serena was shocked and promptly fell and tumbled into the water. Spluttering she stood up only to find the object of her attention standing over her with a look of concern on his face. She must have looked like a codfish with her mouth wide open and gulped as she saw how close his proximity was.

He looked at her closely, "who are you? I know most of the people in my kingdom but I am not familiar with you." Serenity felt a little uncomfortable about the way the man was looking at her. She suddenly realized that she was wearing her traditional white dress, and that it was now wet. She plunged herself back into the water again.

"It's none of your business," Serenity spat as she transported herself back into the waiting room at the castle and dried herself off. Her mother came out of her meetings and they head home. She would not return to Earth for another three years and all that time she never forgot the handsome man she met at the lake.

----------------------

Wow, you guys are brilliant for waiting so long for this update. I'm now on winter break and it's great to finally have time for this fic. Thank you all for your encouragement in the reviews ;)

Akiko Koishii - Gotcha! It wasn't Chibi-Usa just yet... Gotta keep something for later chappies ;)

Hidden Sovereign - Ah, you tricked me with the name... ::shakes head:: I bow to your ability to deceive me... though it's really not hard as I'm rather dense :P .... meantime, nope, wasn't Rini... and as for the suspense... yes... I attempt to be as suspensful as I can...cause I know how much that irritates me when I'm reading :D Glad you love my story though!

MoonPrincess568 - Glad you love the fic and I'm sorry I didn't quite update ASAP... but yah... school ain't exactly fun eh? Just wait till the date in the next chapter!

Sailor Moon Serenity - ::Looks around her room... "I knew I left the rest around here somewhere":: Hopefully this chapter sustains you for the next wee bit.

mae-E - Always with the predictions :D And yet again I shall reveal nothing! Mua hahaha.... Some quality Darien time on the way... No worries :)

PhantasyDreamer - I'm glad you like it :) I shouldn't be stopping anytime soon, so don't worry about any author's notes :)

Starlit Warrior - Thanks for the luck! Did it do any good? You'll have to review and tell me ;P

Neonlights - It's cause I'm evil... yup... really.... I won't be so long in the next update

Keiko's Horsebrat - Cute name :) Meantime, please don't die... ::tosses chapter 13 to stop the choking in pain:: You managed to get me off my butt and writing again... good stuff.

Meantime... Review please guys, always great to hear your thoughts. - trimarian 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Mae-E – Hello again. It's funny… You reviewed just as I was about to post my new chapter  good timing

Anangelslife – I'm glad you love the story 

Neonlights - I know Eh?... Man must be embarrassing... I had a tank top fall apart on me once in the middle of downtown Fiji... but that's an entirely different story altogether

sexylucifer - Glad you like the humor. Glad you like the story :) Glad you've reviewed. Overall Glad!

Keiko - Sorry for the delay. Had wished to update sooner than this so I wouldn't keep you waiting. Kudos to your brilliant cheerleeding skills.. I am forever amazed.

Hidden Sovereign - Hope the chapter is worth the wait... gonna try and pick it up a little... I'm getting impatient with all these ideas in my head... you ever get that?

Serenity's Blaim - oooo but Endymion was more adorable than the flashback :P Man he's cute...

MoonPrincess568 - Wouldn't it be nice if we could make money from writing fanfiction? Then that'd be the end of having no time for it.

Serena groaned when she looked in the mirror and saw the crescent moon glowing again. She was getting quite annoyed with having to worry about it. Maybe she'd ask Amy if she had any ideas to conceal "blemishes". Wrapping the band around her head she made her way to martial arts class.

"Alright, I hope you've made progress in your pairs. I expect to see demonstrations for the next few weeks from all of you. To start us off, let's have Darien and Serena." Grand Master Yoshida instructed.

Serena made her way to the centre of the dojo and was ready to kick some serious butt. As usual she masked all her emotions and took up her starter stance. Darien mirrored her and both of them paused and waited until Yoshida gave the signal. Serena thought she'd try being more on the offence this time around to surprise Darien. She attacked with rapid punches that were easily deflected by Darien. Both circled around each other attempting to suss out what the other was going to do next. Darien flew at her and managed to knock her off her feet and bring her down. Serena quickly retaliated and so went the match for another 30 minutes.

"Alright. Stop. Great work both of you. You're definitely evenly matched," Yoshida said stepping in the middle of the fighters. Darien and Serena bowed and then turned to join the rest of the class who started to watch a match between Amy and Zach.

The rest of the day went relatively normal. Serena rushed back to her place to get herself ready for her date. She took the rags out of her hair and did her makeup and sat down on her couch to wait for Daimon to call asking to be buzzed in.

7:15pm rolled by and Serena was getting a little ticked off that he was late. Finally he buzzed and Serena let him in. Seconds later he knocked at her door with a handful of long stemmed white roses. Serena took them thankfully and put them in a vase right away. 'I've always preferred red though,' thought Serena to herself as Daimon ushered her out and downstairs.

'She looks beautiful,' thought a dark haired man from the neigbour balcony to Serena's. He sighed and went back into his apartment. Moments later he picked up his phone.

"Hi Megan, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?" Darien just didn't feel like being by himself thinking about Daimon with Serena. So he went out.

Meantime, Serena and Daimon were walking to the fancy restaurant on campus called "Violet Haze". Daimon was trying to make pleasant conversation, but Serena couldn't concentrate on anything the guy was saying.

"And so that's how I saved a purple monkey from a rabid dishwasher," Daimon said rather humorously watching Serena nod away. She was even perfect during her inadequacies. He loved her for it.

Serena realizing what he had just said apologized and felt embarrassed for screwing up her first date with this guy. He dismissed it and both sat down for dinner having engaging conversation. Daimon treated her like a real gentleman would and listened to everything she said like it was the most interesting thing he had heard all day. So, why didn't she feel any passion... any oompfh... what she'd give for some oompfh!

About halfway through her meal, Serena's "watch" started beeping. Serena excused herself and went to the bathroom where she could receive Rei's message.

"There's a youma in the park by the campus! You'd better get over here," the black haired girl communicated through the small screen.

Serena went back to Daimon and after apologizing made her way out of the restaurant in a hurry. Daimon watched her disappear and got out his cell phone to make a call.

"Hi Beryl, it's Diamond. You're right. It's her." Daimon hung up and finished eating his dinner with only one thought in head - 'Serenity will be mine.'

Serena transformed on her way to the park and felt a boost of energy she hadn't felt for a long time. She reached the fight in no time to find the scouts already fighting. Mercury was finding the weakness but Sailormoon sensed that the youma wasn't that strong so she dusted it with her tiara.

"Magic attacks first guys, then start punching the things," Serena joked, "though, that was too easy. I think it was just a test."

"I believe you're right," Rei said mysteriously, "now they know we're still here."

Darien felt the all too familiar twinge that he got whenever Sailormoon transformed and sat watching the movie shocked. He could somehow tell that she was not in danger, so he didn't worry about leaving his date early.

Could she be back after all these years?

Well, what do you think? You now know who Daimon is eh? Evil bastard :P


End file.
